Dean's Happily Ever After
by NightOfHell
Summary: Supernatural has come to an end for the Winchester brothers, with Sam giving up his life so his brother can finally live. There is no more cheating death for Dean and now he can have the life he always dreamed of. The only question is will he be able to adjust to life without his little brother. (One Shot)


**This story is for how I want Deans Journey to end on Supernatural, I also have a one shot written for Sam's ending**

 **Dean's Happily Ever After**

"Cas we need to go now," Dean growled out Sam was dead and you would think after going through this so many times before it would get easier but in truth it didn't, he still felt the gut wrenching pain as if his heart had been ripped out or he lost a limb. He had brought him back before why couldn't he do it now he was the older brother it was his job to protect Sam and in his eyes he had failed.

"Sam is gone Dean," Castiel spoke his voice stern and unwavering.

"But we could…" Dean replied he couldn't finish because the truth was he didn't know what to do.

"He's gone Dean there isn't anything to be done, you need to let him go" Castiel spoke in a softer tone realizing Deans instinct was to save his brother no matter the cost to himself or others and that he had to make him see reason.

"He's my baby brother Cas, I can't just do nothing," Dean said defeated as a tear rolled down his cheek, even Dean could feel that this was different that it was the end and he hated it.

"Dean before Sam gave his life he came to me and asked me to do something," Cas spoke carefully down to dean who was kneeling on the floor with his head in his hand. Cas rested a hand on Dean's shoulder and transported to a small two story house in the suburbs Battle Creek Cicero.

"There is someone who wants to see you dean and I feel she will be more comforting to you during this time," Cas said to dean before disappearing.

"Dean?" an un-mistakably familiar voice asked causing Dean to look up into the eyes of someone he thought he would never see again.

* * *

"Damn it Ben, what the hell were you thinking," Dean shouted

"I was thinking people at my school were dying, I had to do something,"

"You should have told me, I would have handled it not go running off guns blazing and take down a freaking ghost possession on your own," he growled

"And what would have done call Gareth, he's a day away at least or Krissy and her crew, when we are right here with all the info and weapons to gank the son of a bitch," Ben replied snarlely

You don't even know how to hunt, you could have been killed tonight it was just dumb luck you got out alive," Ben flew out of his chair at that comment

"If you taught me I would know," he shouted before storming up the stairs to his room

"We're not finished," Dean called out

"Yes we are,"

"We're done when I say we're done," Ben didn't reply just continued up the stairs

"Well that went well," Lisa commented drily from the kitchen entrance holding their two year old baby girl tightly against her his as she slept drooling on her mother's shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it right now," Dean said he was frustrated and didn't want to argue right now

"you know ever since you came into our lives all he has ever wanted is to be like you," Lisa commented walking up to him Dean she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around is beautiful wife and daughter "and he is stubborn, just like his father, you should go talk to him,"

"I know, I just don't know what to say, hunting is dangerous and I don't want him to have that life," he said frustrated.

"I have a feeling he has already made his mind up he will be going to university two years, we won't be able to stop him from going out in the middle of the night to hunt monsters and I would feel a lot better about this if he had your guidance," Lisa always had a knack for making him see reason and he knew she was right he had to talk to ben before he did something stupid like finding a ghost possession and trying to salt and burn a body without any knowledge or experience.

Dean gave Lisa a chaste kiss before heading upstairs to try to reason with his moody teenage son, he knew he was going to make sure his baby girl found out as little as possible about this life, he was taking Bens desire to hunt bad enough and he would problem have a heart attack if his angel wanted to be apart to this life.

"Ben open the door, we need to talk," he said before opening the door before Ben had a chance to respond.

"Why, I'm not going to change my mind," Ben said defiantly

"I just want to know why you did this, why you put yourself in danger," Dean asked in a calmer voice than before, trying to keep his temper in check this time.

"Because I want to be like you, saving people hunting things," Dean sighed at that he knew he couldn't stay mad at the kid any more.

"If you do hunt you can't just take my belonging and hunt any random creature you find,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to teach you and don't look so excited you're going to learn the way my father taught me,"

"How did he teach you," Ben said wary now

"I will start taking extra cases, nothing too major, you're going to be doing the research, making the bullets, cleaning the weapons and only when I think you are ready will I take you on the hunt,"

"Seriously," Ben said disappointed that he wouldn't get to actually gank the monster.

"Ben this is serious once you're in this life there isn't getting out,"

"But you got out,"

"Yes only after dyeing countless times not to mention going to hell, heaven and purgatory and losing my brother, if you do get out there will be a price,"

"I'm OK with that, besides it's the family business right," Ben said showing Dean that he wanted this life without getting into a chick flick moment.

"Right," Dean smiled at his young protégé and as he went to leave the room he turned back to his son "you do know your grounded right, one month,"

"Yea I thought so," Ben sighed having hoped to get off without punishment but he couldn't really complain since his parents seemed to be coming to terms with the path he wanted to take in life.

* * *

She never liked being put down in her crib preferring to be the centre of attention, being held and cuddled, this made it difficult for Lisa to get any sleep so Dean made sure to take his baby girl as often as he could and Ben had a knack for knowing when his little sister was about to have a temper tantrum before she even knew herself.

Swaying her in in his arms dean realised he finally had peace and the like he always wanted but never thought he would have. Smiling as she cooed dean walked over to the window and saw Cas standing under a street lamp with his un-kept hair and dirty trench coat the two locked eyes and dean gave his angelic friend a nod, most people would not notice the slight movement but Cas saw and nodded in return before disappearing.

Seeing his daughter was now asleep Dean closed the curtains and walking over to the crib, he laid his daughter down kissing her forehead.

"Angles are watching over you, baby girl" he whispered before turning out the light and closing the door knowing his family would be safe thanks to his brothers sacrifice nearly four years ago.


End file.
